Bioshock 2 good ending (my version)
by Prawnotron
Summary: I wasn't too sure about bioshock 2's good ending, so I made my own version. Enjoy. :)
1. Escape

(Starting from Delta's escape)

Strapped to the table, Delta could hear splicers screaming. Without warning, the door opened, and a brute splicer ran in, burning alive. As he fell dead, a big sister walked in, but her armour was incomplete.

The big sister spoke with a British accent. 'These suits always reminded me of you Father.' Eleanor told him matter-of-factly. She removed his restraints and helped him up. Just as Delta was about to stand up, Eleanor took her helmet off, hugged him quickly, and...cried?

Delta grunted in confusion, and Eleanor broke off. 'Sorry father. It's been 10 years, and I just, well, missed you.

Delta nodded in understanding, but then there was a banging noise from the nearby vent. A little sister looked in, but she was already cured.

'Daddy?' She asked, but then she saw the pair, and looked disappointed. 'Sorry mr. D. I thought my daddy was in here. Have you seen him?

Delta suddenly felt a pang of guilt when he recognised the girl. It was Cindy Meltzer. Delta rescued her himself, soon after killing her father, Marc Meltzer.

He had a sudden vision in his head. A rumbler-type big daddy, sprawled on the floor in a puddle of blood, the little sister mourning it, not knowing who it really was.

Sinclair woke up in a dark room, but he felt odd. Where was he? He then realised he was looking through glass. He looked down, and he saw, instead of his suit and tie, a jet-black suit of alpha-series armour. On the back of his hands was the Greek symbol, Omega. He then noticed his mind was strangely blank, and there was a subtle pain across his whole body. He then heard Lamb on the radio. 'Good evening mr. Sinclair, or is it Subject Omega?'

Realising what happened to him, Sinclair tried to scream, but only made an inhuman moan.

Just as Delta was wondering how to tell Cindy about her father's death, Eleanor jabbed his side with her extraction needle.

'What the hell?' Delta asked in annoyance, then stopped when he realised he just spoke.

'Sorry. Should have told you.' Eleanor quickly said, looking slightly guilty. 'But I just repaired your vocal chords.'

Delta was in disbelief. He was glad he had a tiny bit of humanity restored, but did it have to be now!?

Cindy looked up at Delta curiously. 'So what happened to my daddy, Mr. D?

Omega loaded up his weapons, injected some plasmids, and marched off to kill his unconditioned brethren. Lamb watched him leave proudly. His 'free will' has now been replaced with the instinct to serve the common welfare, making Omega what Delta should have been. Despite him acknowledging her orders, Lamb couldn't help but sense some hatred and rage from Sinclair, the man who Omega once was.

Usually, admitting to something you're guilty of helps to relieve you of remorse. This wasn't the case. Delta explained 'After you were taken here, he came down as well to save you. I never met him, but I heard plenty of his audio logs. He found you by the carousel in Dionysus park, but the big sister took him as well.' Cindy stared at him. 'Wait. The man who tried to talk to me. That was Daddy?!' Delta nodded grimly and continued. 'They gave him a choice. Either he dies, or he stays here with you. 3 guesses what he picked? So they stuck him in a big diving suit and brainwashed him.' It was obvious that Cindy understood. In horror, she exclaimed ' ... He was my daddy?' Delta finished off. 'Eventually, I found the two of you in the plasmid labs. I managed to save you, but... I had to kill him to do it.' At first, she didn't respond, out of shock. Then she began tearing up. 'No. No you...he wasn't...why...?' She couldn't continue. All that she did then was start crying hysterically, causing Delta more remorse. 'I'm sorry. It was either that or leave him like that. If there was anything I could have some to save him, I would have done it.' Just for a second, Cindy's grief was replaced with anger. 'You could have!' She shouted. 'Why did you kill him?' She was now crying during her rant. 'He was like you.' Delta replied in guilt 'I know. That's exactly why I had to do it.' Not wanting to talk about this, Cindy sat in the corner of the room and kept sobbing. Delta looked at Eleanor and said 'that's all I got.'

Knowing he wouldn't be able to resolve this, Eleanor knelt by Cindy and tried to calm her down.

'We need to go now. I'm sorry about what happened, but I know what it's like.' She explained.

It didn't work. Between sobs, Cindy replied 'no you...no you don't' without looking up.

'Actually' Eleanor continued. 'This happened to me 10 years ago. We can mourn him later, when we aren't in Rapture.'

It worked that time. Cindy pulled herself together, and nodded. Eleanor put her helmet back on, and the three of them moved towards Sinclair's life pod.


	2. Subject Omega

(Last time, Delta admitted that he killed Marc Meltzer after getting his voice back, and Sinclair turns into subject Omega)

Fighting their way through splicers and deranged alphas, Delta was slightly disturbed by how brutally Eleanor was slaughtering the splicers.

'You betraying bitch!' Shouted a lead head splicer with a revolver, who was picked up 5 seconds later with telekinesis, skewered on Eleanor's needle, leeched of his ADAM, then thrown against the wall after a quick 'I am not your bloody messiah you bastard!'

Delta was seriously hoping that when they get to the surface, she'll calm down a bit.

Omega observed their progress with intent, and loaded his launcher. He considered contacting Delta, warning him of what he was, then stopped. For one thing, he served the Rapture family, meaning his former partner was now his enemy. Even so, the thought of warning him still lingered on the edges of his mind.

On the way to the paediatric ward to save the other little sisters, Delta stopped suddenly, and thought he just had a heart attack. He knew what happened. The severed pair bond was taking it's toll.

Concerned, Eleanor checked on him. 'Just hang in there father. If we get to the surface, you can still survive.

Delta looked at her, his expression hidden behind his helmet. 'Alright. But if I end up kicking the bucket before we get there, don't come back for me.' At this, Eleanor stared at him. 'Don't talk like that. You might convince me you want to die. I don't think I need that.' Delta remained silent. What she was implying was ridiculous. Of course he didn't want to die. He wanted to live...but did he deserve to? 'You saved the little sisters. They can have their lives back now.' A voice in his head whispered. 'What about Meltzer? He's dead because of me. And there was Stanley. I killed him, but did that help anything?' He asked himself mentally. Now that he thought about it, there was something about Eleanor. Whenever she got the chance to deal with a splicer, she didn't show the slightest hint of mercy. Just complete brutality. He knew she's been watching his progress, but does that mean she's been 'learning' from how he fought the splicers? She seemed to exhibit some kind of bloodlust and (he hoped he was just imagining this one) enjoyment. Nervously, he asked 'Hey, Eleanor?' She turned towards him. 'What's your problem with the splicers? I mean, I know they're attacking us, but is there any other reasons for the...well, "Go to hell! Start running! You deserve worse!" Seriously. What happened?' At first, he was worried she would just get offended by his mock British accent during the examples, but instead she told him 'I just can't forgive what they did to me over the last 10 years. I was stuck here, they tried to brainwash me, they experimented on me, and...they killed you. Right in front of me.' She leaned on the wall. 'I was 7 then. And I watched you kill yourself.' Delta knew some good advice for this situation. 'Just forget about it. Going ape-shit on them won't undo any of it. If anything, it'll just make you more like them.' She stared at him, surprised that he said that, then smiled. 'Thank you. That's good advice. I'll try to stay calm. It's like they say, forgive and forget?' Delta hesitated. 'Well, maybe not "forgive", but let it go.' As Eleanor put her helmet back on, Delta shuddered slightly. In that suit, they actually look alike.

The doors burst towards them, revealing subject Omega. His whole suit was jet-black, apart from his helmet, which was silver. His faceplate was glowing red, which meant hostility. Delta then noticed the escape pod key on Omega's belt. What was this sonovabitch doing with that thing? Didn't Sinclair have it? The new alpha-series ran from them after firing 3 shots from his launcher,but then clutched his head and groaned In agonising pain. Delta followed him, and stared in confusion. 'What the hell?' He exclaimed. Without warning, Omega turned and fired, giving Delta a split-second to catch with telekinesis, then throw it back. Recovering from the explosion, Omega and Delta roared and ran at each other.

As the newly rescued little sisters helped Eleanor boil the excess water in the ballast tank, Delta and Omega unconsciously entered the room in a tense melee grapple. At long last, Delta swung his right fist up, and covered Omega's red faceplate in a web of cracks. 'Had enough?' He asked, tauntingly. Taking advantage, delta fired his shotgun at his adversary, breaching a small section of Omega's suit. That was all Delta needed. He then sent an insect swarm at Omega, which happily entered the breech also. Omega stomped off, screaming, then Delta threw him over the railings of the platform, hurtling him to the main floor. Delta realised how familiar the scream was. Fearing the worst, he jumped Down onto Omega, smashed his faceplate completely, then fired his rivet fun into Omega's exposed face.

'See ya kid'. Sinclair exclaimed weekly. 'And thanks.' He then died.

Delta stared at his fallen foe's body in horror. He just killed the man who made his journey's success possible.

'I'm sorry father'. Said Eleanor. 'There wasn't anything we could have done. I'll give you a minute.'

Delta was grateful for his daughter's concern, making a mental note to remember that. He paid Omega/Sinclair his final respects, and removed the key from his belt. He grimly walked to the entrance lift to the sub.

As they went up, Delta went light-headed. His heart rate was dangerously low now. 'We need to move kid.' He told his daughter. 'I'm not gonna last for long.' His concerns were forgotten when an explosion was heard in the distance. Persephone prison was sinking into the sea trench, and taking Fontaine Futuristics with it. Panicked, Eleanor picked up Cindy, and sprinted towards the pod. As they neared it though, they saw explosives blocking them off, and they were timed. Eleanor managed to teleport herself and Cindy into the pod, but as she reached for Delta... 'Get on board! Now!' He shouted. Having no choice, she was forced to leave him behind as the bombs detonated, with him about to take the full blast. 'Oh shiiiiii...!


	3. The surface

(Last time, Delta had to kill Sinclair to get the pod key, and Eleanor and Cindy got on board just fine, but Delta was blown up.)

Panicked, Delta reached out for something, anything, to stop him falling into the trench. He grabbed onto the pod's railings, and roared in agony as he felt his bones and muscles separating. The impending heart attack from the broken pair bond was bad enough, but the explosion finished him. He was covered in shrapnel, he had broken bones, and his suit had breaches. Just clinging to the side of the pod took all he had left.

'Father?' He heard Eleanor on the radio. 'Are you there? Tell me you're alive.'

Delta tried to reply, but only grunted.

'Crap' he thought. The repair on his vocal chords was undone by the bombs. Just when he thought life would be complicated enough.

He climbed to the cockpit window, and saw that it was flooding. Of course, Eleanor was safe, due to her suit. Lamb on the other hand...

As the insane, hypocritical bitch was about to drown (yes, that's how I describe Lamb), Eleanor got her attention and handed her an oxygen mask. Delta watched in surprise. Lamb took over Rapture, murdered Delta, had Eleanor experimented on for her whole life, and turned Meltzer and Sinclair into what he was. Violent cyborg monsters. was it because Lamb was her mother? Is that why she chose to forgive and forget?

The pod broke the surface of the water and settled in the sun. As the rescued little sisters roused up and screamed in excitement about going back to their families, Delta climbed to the main platform and forced himself to stand. He saw Eleanor standing at the railings, looking at the sun. It was weird. For her whole life, she wanted to see that huge-ass ball of burning gasses, and she finally could. As Delta staggered towards the railings, Eleanor noticed him and ran towards him. Relieved that it was all over, Delta hugged his daughter. 'You were right father.' Eleanor told him. 'I had the chance to kill her, but I didn't. That's not me.' They both leant on the railings after her father patted her shoulder. Delta looked across the ocean. Unlike his daughter, he had an American accent when he could speak. Was there any traces left of Johnny Topside's voice there? He paused. Was he still the same deep-sea explorer he used to be before Rapture, or was Topside dead now, just a forgotten layer of flesh beneath the armour. Now that he thought about it, did he know Lamb, or Eleanor before he was an Alpha? Was he even her real father? The biological one?

'Father?' Asked Eleanor. 'What's wrong?'

He waved his hand to show he was fine, and was glad to be out of his confusing thoughts. There was something else he needed to know. Who was he physically? Nervously, he depressurised his helmet. As he was about to take it off, he stopped. He wasn't ready for that yet. Maybe after a week or something? He looked at the cockpit of the submarine, hatred on his mind. Noticing what he was looking at, Eleanor told him 'Don't worry. She's harmless now. She just ranted about how I condemned the world, so that's the biggest threat we have now.' Delta stared at his reflection. He's okay with the fact that Eleanor's forgiven that bitch (somehow) but there was no way in hell he would.

Lamb woke up in the pod, confused. Last thing she remembered, the pod reached the surface, then Eleanor grabbed a wrench(yes, that's the reference you think it is), then Lamb turned around, then...of course. It was obvious. She then noticed she was cuffed to the first aid box. Looking around, she found the wrench, and whacked it on the handcuffs until they broke. Looking around, she found a gold Luger pistol, loaded with armour-piercing rounds. The same weapon that ended Delta's life last time.

Cindy Meltzer walked over to Eleanor and asked her if she knew what they were going to do.

'I'm not sure' she replied. 'First off, we get you and the others back home, then we just see how things turn from there.'

This was slightly more complicated than it sounded. 'But what do I do?' Asked Cindy, sadly. 'Daddy's dead, and mummy probably thinks I am as well.'

'You never know.' Eleanor told her as she picked her up. 'Maybe she hasn't stopped waiting.'

Then Cindy asked her a weird question. 'If not, can we be sisters?'

Eleanor just looked at her, confused. 'Pardon?'

The former gatherer still smiled. 'You could boss me around. And I could annoy you sometimes.'

At this, Eleanor laughed for a second, but then said 'wait, you're not joking? You're seriously asking that?'

Delta would have probably been laughing at this if he had a voice, so he just grunted quickly a few times. At least it was something.

Finally, Eleanor said 'alright then. Yes.' And she got a quick hug in reply.

Cindy then went for a look around after saying 'I'll be back, big sis.' Then skipped off.

Delta and Eleanor then looked at each other, then started laughing hysterically. At least, Delta tried to laugh.

'Kids.' Eleanor said jokingly. Delta was about to move, when he started suddenly. His heart literally stopped for a second then. He nudged Eleanor and pointed at his own heart as a reminder.

She got the message and got out her extraction needle. As it pierced his armour, he was aware of ADAM draining from his body. After it was done, Eleanor explained 'I completely removed all of your mental conditioning. The only ADAM you have left is your plasmids and what's keeping you alive in that suit. Basically, you're a normal human being in a suit.' Delta disagreed though. No matter what they do, he can never be human again. As he turned, he grunted in pain and clutched his side. 'Are you alright?' Eleanor panicked. It was just shrapnel. He decided that he doesn't agree with explosives.

Lamb exited the cockpit, gun in hand, and saw That Delta was injured, and distracted. This was the perfect opportunity. She aimed directly for him, but just as the trigger was about to be pulled...

'No!' Shouted Eleanor as she ran forward and grabbed the gun just as it fired. 'that was a close one, wasn't it?' Exclaimed Eleanor, almost jokingly. she was then aware of both Lamb and Delta staring at her. Wincing in unnoticed pain, she looked down at her stomach and saw a growing blood stain. In shock, she said 'oh my.' Then collapsed to the floor.

Cindy was just playing hopscotch with the other cured little sisters, until they heard a gunshot. She decided to go check on the pair, but didn't like what she saw. On the main platform, Delta crouched next to Eleanor, who was lying in a pool of her own blood. Lamb was gone though.

Delta made a sound that sounded like a growl, but was quiet and pained.

'It's...it's alright father.' Eleanor told him, trying not to show any obvious signs of pain. It was still obvious anyway.

'We made it. And I got to see you again.' She said, trying to look positive, but failing. Delta tried to put pressure on the wound, hoping to buy her time until he thinks of something.

As he moved, Eleanor grabbed his arm. 'Oh god. I'm scared.' She wasn't hiding anything now. Delta noticed that she was crying now. All the bullshit they both went through, and it had to end like this.

Forcing herself to calm down, she looked at her father and said 'just...look after Cindy. I said I would, but...' She couldn't say anything else. Delta refused to believe he was losing her. He blocked as much of the bleeding as he could, but it wasn't enough. It was difficult for her to just breathe normally. 'Is she gonna be okay?' Asked Cindy, clearly worried sick. Delta nodded and waved his hand to tell her to stay back. That was a lie though. He groaned sadly and looked at the blood on his hands. 'Thank you for everything.' Eleanor told him. 'You've done enough anyway.' He shook his head in disagreement. 'I love you father. I'm sorry about this.'He cradled the dying teenager in his arms, and they both waited for the end. seconds later, she forced herself to smile at him, then closed her eyes and went limp. In grief, Delta put her down and roared at the air. Afterwards, he punched the floor, leaving a huge dent, and knelt in silence over his daughter's body. All Delta could think of now was the life they could have had. He turned towards the cockpit, rage burning in his mind, and he attached his drill. As a big daddy, his job was to protect the little sisters, but instinct was what caused them to kill whoever attacked her, which was exactly what he was going to do.

In the cockpit, Lamb tried desperately to get the submarine to return to Rapture. The situation could still be salvaged. Surely there can be someone else suitable for the experiment. During these thoughts, there was a pounding on the door. Once it burst down, Delta stepped inside, his faceplate blood-red. Before Lamb could react, Delta drill dashed her onto the floor and grabbed her by the neck. He slammed her against the wall and revved up his drill. Before he could, Lamb started 'Wait. You taught her against this. What do you hope to gain now?' He ignored that taunt. He didn't give a rat's ass anymore. He loved his daughter. The one tiny bit of humanity he had left, and the bitch in front of him killed it. As soon as he was done, Delta stepped outside, blood splattered all over his front. He looked at his shotgun and wondered. Was it worth suicide now? He thought so. He didn't have anything to live for. Except... He remembered Eleanor's last request. The little sisters needed to be sent back to their homes, but Cindy was the odd one out. There wasn't really a home for her now. He looked across at Eleanor's body and blamed himself for her death. She was just 17, way too early to die. He ended up looking at her extraction needle, and an insane plan formed in his head. Will it work? Maybe. Maybe not. Screw it. If it means that Eleanor could live, he'll take the chance. He took the extraction needle and deployed it. Having spent the last few minutes sitting at the submarine edge in depression, Cindy saw what Delta was doing. Putting 2 and 2 together, she asked 'can anything else save her?' Delta shook his head. At this, the former gatherer looked at him sadly and said 'okay. Bye mr. D. Thank you for helping my daddy.' He knew what she meant by that. Putting Marc out of his misery was the best they could have done. As he positioned the needle over his heart, Cindy told him 'Don't worry about her. I'll be a good sister.' Delta nodded in appreciation. At first, he thought of it as just some kind of joke, but now he takes it seriously. Without hesitation, he stabbed himself with the needle, the ADAM in his cells leaving his body and into the needle's canister. He growled as all the plasmids he has crackled in his hands all at once. As he fell to the floor, he removed the canister and injected it into Eleanor's bullet wound. Moments later, she sat up quickly with a gasp. 'Was I dead just now?' She exclaimed. Looking right, she saw Delta on all fours next to her, his faceplate dimming. Noticing the needle stabbed into him, she stared at him. 'Oh my god. Father, what have you done?' Delta then fell on his back and looked at the sun as he lost consciousness.

As Delta regained consciousness, he was aware that he was sitting against the wall. His vision cleared, and he saw Eleanor kneeling in front of him, blood drenched her suit, but she was perfectly healthy.

'Just stay with me Father.' She told him. 'You survived worse than this.'

Since he couldn't speak, Delta was unable to tell her he wasn't going to survive what he did. Without ADAM, his suit would stop protecting him and start killing him, and he drained every last drop out of himself, knowing what would have happened.

He then realised Eleanor knew this as well. She was just trying to stop him freaking out. He shook his head to show his knowledge of his imminent death, to which Eleanor stared at the floor, sadly, then looked at him, tearing up.

'You're not dying father.' She told him determinately. 'I lost you once, and I am not letting that happen again.'

She tried to use her needle to get some ADAM back into him, but he grabbed and snapped it, much to his daughter's dismay. Disturbed by everything he saw in the prison, he decided that she would be better off without him. He was not going to watch her become a killing machine by following his example.

Delta then noticed blood coming from his self-inflicted wound, confirming his inevitable death to Eleanor, who tried to block it off.

'Please don't leave me.' She begged, crying. 'I don't know what to do.'

He nodded to explain that she'll come up with something. Weakly, he removed the oxygen pipes in the sides of his helmet, and tried to take his helmet off, but couldn't. In acceptance, Eleanor took it off for him. He couldn't help but get curious here. What did he look like? Exactly the same as Johnny Topside? Some kind of splicer? Or something else?

He suspected the third possibility, because Eleanor couldn't even look at him. He grunted to get her attention, and smiled, (at least he thought he smiled) just to say 'everything will be alright.'

Weakly, she told him 'Actually, I'm scared to look at you because...' Nothing else.

'Goddamn it.' Delta thought. 'I'm deformed aren't I?'

Finally, Eleanor finished. 'Because we look alike.' She handed him his helmet, and he looked at his reflection on the faceplate. 'That's not so bad.' He thought. He was pale and had some scars, but he looked like a regular human being. He had a slight moustache, and he had a few bald spots. He then noticed, he and Eleanor had the same hair colour and eye colour. (Black and blue.) Coincidence? He thought not. Whoever he was before, it didn't matter. It was who he was now. His job was done anyway. His daughter was safe, and he proved he was still human along the way.

There were so many things Delta wanted to tell Eleanor now. He wanted to say he was proud of her for everything, that he was sorry things happened like this, and that she won't be alone. Unfortunately, his vocal chords were ravaged, making speech practically impossible. He wasn't the sort of guy who gave up easily though, so he just settled for trying to say her name. That was something anyway.

'El...ean...or.' He groaned. She was clearly affected deeply by this. His throat burned, but he ignored it. At least he actually said something that mattered.

Of course, knowing the full extent of their relation and him trying, and succeeding, to say her name just made it harder. 'I just don't want to lose you again.' While wiping her eyes. Delta pointed at her heart to explain he's not going anywhere and he never has, and never will.(Ok. Surely you could have figured that one out for yourself!)

Just in case she needed anything else for reassurance, he took something from his pocket, and handed her the doll she made 10 years previously. Just as he was worried about, Eleanor cried harder after taking it, but then hugged him around the neck. He didn't complain though. He was sunk, screwed, finished. He wanted to spend the last minutes of his life with his daughter. He hugged back, and grunted appreciatively

After what seemed like forever, Eleanor broke off after noticing Delta's grip relaxed.

'Father?' She asked. Delta then raised his left hand, which revealed a purple light from his palm. It turned out, he actually had some ADAM left in him. Not enough to save him, but enough for him to do one last thing with Eleanor's home-made plasmid. He rubbed the top of her head, and she heard his voice in her head. 'Love you kid. Always did.' He then died.

In grief, she held his dead body and cried hysterically in his shoulder. The nightmare of Rapture was finally over. If only the cost wasn't like this.

After a few minutes, Cindy decided to check on her 'big sister'.

'Eleanor?' She asked. No answer. Instead she patted her back. 'I know what it's like.'

Finally she heard a reply. 'I know.'


	4. Epilogue

(Last time, they got to the surface, Eleanor was killed, but Delta exchanged his life for hers.)

Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum did a medical examination on the little sister's she rescued, but was interrupted by gunshots which scared the kids.

Swearing in German under her breath, she called out 'Jack! Would you kindly stop target practising?'

Jack Ryan came in holding a revolver and looking really annoyed. 'You could just say please or something! Seriously, I had it up to here with that thing!'

Tenenbaum just looked at him and said 'well you're scaring the little ones. Please stop shooting the wall.'

Subject Sigma came in and said 'you won't believe what I found! There's some kind of escape pod, and there's more little sisters on board, and they're already cured!'

Surprised, Tenenbaum suspected who saved them. 'Is there an alpha series on board?'

Sigma replied 'yes, but he's dead. There's also a big sister there, but with her helmet off. She looks a bit messed up.'

Jack looked at Tenenbaum in confusion when she asked 'by messed up, do you mean physically, or emotionally?'

Just as confused as Jack was, Sigma replied 'both. She's covered in blood, and she looks as depressed as hell.'

Now knowing who it was, and who the dead Alpha was, Tenenbaum set the submarine to the pod.

'Here we go again.' Jack muttered, knowing that things won't be pleasant. He picked up his tommy gun just in case there were also splicers, and waited.

It wasn't fair. Delta had gone through more than enough to drive someone mad, he endured incredible pain, and even gave his life so she could live. Eleanor just sat there on the edge of the pod, staring at her own reflection. she could have saved him, but he chose death, so he wouldn't see her become like him. determinately, she swore to be a different person than what she was in the prison. Deciding that they were officially safe, she changed out of the big sister suit back into her white dress, then sat back at the submarine edge. She then noticed Cindy sitting next to her. 'What's that?' She asked, pointing. The submarine stopped in front of the pod.

Tenenbaum and Jack walked on board, and were closely followed by Sigma. After Eleanor asked Tenenbaum what they were doing there, she replied 'we just got out of Rapture. Now we're watching over it to make sure no splicers were leaving. We didn't detect you coming up, but Sinclair always was a private man. Where is he anyway?'

Grimly, Eleanor replied 'he's dead. So is Lamb and...' She couldn't finish the sentence. Delta's death was still fresh in her mind.

Jack looked across at Delta's body. 'Holy shit. Was he...?'

'Yes.' Replied Eleanor. Now she just wanted to be left alone. She then noticed Sigma and stared at him.

'I'm Charles Porter, creator of the thinker computer, but you can call me Sigma.' He shook Eleanor's hand but then sounded guilty. 'I'm sorry if I remind you too much of him. If it helps, I look like him, but I'm a completely different guy.'

'I know' replied Eleanor. 'I'm fine with it now anyway.' She lied.

'Tenenbaum caught on straight away. 'Then, why are you crying?'

Eleanor then wiped her eyes in slight embarrassment. She hasn't even noticed, but felt worse now that she did. At least the introduction with Jack didn't worsen anything. Sigma and Jack decided to look around, leaving Eleanor alone with the scientist.

'Are you alright?' Asked Tenenbaum. Instead of an answer, Eleanor just cried, and hugged her old ally. (Damn, I'm putting too much of those in this.)

As if the assassination of his predecessor, John Kennedy, in 1962 wasn't a big enough event in his term as president of the USA, Lyndon Johnson should have seen something else coming in his last year in office. The scientist, Brigid Tenenbaum, explained to him that there was a secret city at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. At least it was something to take his mind off the space race with Russia. A platoon of marines went down into Rapture to investigate the scientist's claims, and came back with very strange reports.

'The whole city's population. They're all...freaks! Literally freaks!'

'Some used proper weapons, some looked like fucking gorillas, some climbed walls like spider-man, there were even...diving suit cyborgs! And they were the tamest!'

'Christ! We just got away from some...thing. It was thin, armoured, it screamed at us, and it had freaking super powers! We just managed to kill it, but then the eggheads told us it was actually a fucking teenage girl! What kind of city was it!?

'After what I seen down there, I can actually say that place was hell. Those...people were deformed, insane, attacked each other as well as us. There was no way on god's earth that they were human.'

Eleanor watched the news report in the submarine and was glad to know none of the reports mentioned the little sisters, meaning there weren't any left down there. Tenenbaum announced to the public that the government deployed the Navy to quarantine Rapture. They considered destroying it completely, but there was sympathy for the splicers because they're still living things. At least they will eventually die out. Cindy came in, holding watch-face.

'Are you still sad? Cos I am.' She asked.

'Yes, but it's over.' Answered Eleanor. 'It won't happen to anyone else now.'

Cindy sat down next to her. 'Still, my daddy's gone, you're daddy's gone. It's really sad.'

Eleanor smiled at her little sister. 'Don't worry. As long as we remember them, they'll have never left.'

At this, they both looked across the sea as the sun set in the horizon. Cindy fell asleep first, but Eleanor looked at watch-face, and smiled, as the sun reflected off the faceplate of Subject Delta.

(The end. Now would you kindly tell me what you thought of this, or I will send mr. Bubbles after you!)


End file.
